Feelings
by theheroinpurple
Summary: A short story about two hamsters feelings. R+R please.
1. Intro

Sockpuppet: Hello!!!!!!! Welcome another story by me!!!!!  
  
Evilsmugbug: Don't over credit yourself. I'm here too, remember?  
  
Sockpuppet: Course I do. Now you can say the intro.  
  
Evilsmugbug: huh hum. This world is inhabited by many creatures. Both big and small. One of the more favoured creatures (due to their cuteness and the fact there is an anime about them) is an animal within the rodent family. They are known as hamsters. This story tells us the feelings of two well known hamsters and that even thay can fall in love as easilly as we do.  
  
Sockpuppet: *breaks out in to tears* That was beautiful!! *sniff*   
  
Evilsmugbug: -.- Get a grip and write the story already.  
  
Sockpuppet: Yes!! Whatever you say!!!! *salutes* 


	2. Falling, Falling, Fell for you

He put down his tools and watched her carefully.   
He had always watched her, ever since they first met he couldn't help but stare.  
She was, in his veiw, beautiful.  
He smiled as his eyes followed her across the room.  
Her fur waving lightly as she moved.  
Her perfect balance.  
Her look as she finished, both happy and glad that she hadn't lost her touch.   
He'd observed it many times before but knew he would never grow tired of it. Ever.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. He returned it and looked back down at his work.  
  
***  
  
She let her eyes wander around the room until they fell on him.  
She had been doing that ever since she could remember. She was sure she just about knew every expression by now. But still, she looked.  
He was, in her veiw, brilliant.  
She smiled as she watched him working.  
His biting of his lip as he concentrated.  
His cute contentness.  
His satisfaction and happiness when he finished a major bit of work.  
She'd seen it all before, of course. But observing him had, for some reason, stuck. She didn't try not to. Ever.  
  
She started her routine off, hoping he would see it.  
  
***  
  
Over time the both of them had slowly moved away from the troubles of the other hamsters and had kept focused on their own interests. No one had noticed because it had been a small bit at a time parting. Maxwell, however, had realised but had put it to the back of his mind as them just finding themselves. He hadn't linked anything together. Though, that was to be expected, for he had never read that much on feelings anyway.  
Both of them had moved away from the main group for the same reason. And it was not due to finding themselves, nor was it cause they wanted to focus on their favourite pastimes. It was because they both were scared.  
Rejection is never a pleasant thing. Rejection from love, is worse. They had both experianced it in the past, and did not want history reapeating itself. It had hurt them both. And moving away from eachother seemed the smart thing to do, so not to accidently let it slip and possibly so they could get over their feelings.  
  
***  
  
The boy hamster carefully folded his documents and put them in his draw. Without a word he stood up and left. Not to go home, but to go to his tree. Just to think, just to contemplate, just to wait for today to end.  
  
***  
  
The girl hamster watched him pack up and leave. She sighed, there was no point staying here minus him. She put away her equipment and left. As there was time to spare she dicided she should go to her tree. To consider, to remeber, just to wait for today to end.  
  
***  
  
So there they were. On opposite sides of a cherry blossom tree. Only a trunk separating there backs. Oblivious to the other hamster behind them. They both looked at the branches above them and tried to remember how they first met.  
  
***  
  
It was a bright summers day. All the hamsters from the town were playing at the park. As the sun bore down on the barley moving grass one hamster's calls could be heard.  
"Give it back!", he cried.  
He was just a little kid and two larger hamsters were enjoying tormenting him by making him jump for a little hammer that they kept rising higher and higher.  
"Please!", the hamster was near tears now. The bullies just grinned and lifted it higher again.  
"I want to see you jump kid", one of them replied.  
The little kid kept jumping, seeing no other alternative.  
Meanwhile a little girl hamster the same age as the boy stood watching in silence.   
'I can't take much more of this', she thought angrily.  
Without a second thought she picked up her ribbons and walked straight up to the bullies.  
"Give his hammer back!!", she shouted.  
The two bigger hamsters were monentarilly stunned then they just laughed.  
"Grr!"  
The girl hamster attacked them with her ribbons. As soon as she paused they dropped the hammer and scarpered off in the other direction. She bent down and picked up the tool.  
"There you go"  
"Thanks", the other hamster replied shyly and put the hammer away in his tool box.  
"I couldn't stand seeing you get teased so I just had to come and give you a hand"  
The boy hamster looked at her and then at the ribbons.  
"Oh your ribbon!"  
"What? Oh no", she looked at the rip in it,"My ribbon!"   
"It's ok! I think I might be able to fix it for you", the boy took out some thread and a nail with a hole in it,"Lets see. A quick stitch there. Little more thread. Volia! Good as new!"  
"Thanks!"  
"Anyway, what your name?"  
"Oh right", the girl stuck out her paw, "Sandy"  
"I'm Panda"  
They shook hands briefly.  
"Want to play?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
***  
  
"Panda..", Sandy thought out loud.  
"Sandy..", Panda thought aloud.  
They both stood up, suddently aware of the darkness around them and headed home, in their different directions. 


	3. Just want to say

A/N:  
You know I wasn't intending to make this a full fic about them getting together right? I just wanted to write something about feelings that could be there. I think, if I can find a way to overide the complications, I'll write a fic where they do admit their feelings but in the meantime I'll just leave this fic as it is just to place the idea of panda/sandy in your heads. Ok?  
  
~¤§õçkpùppëT¤~ 


End file.
